


The Heart is also a Weapon

by Dubslider



Series: The Heart is Also a Weapon [1]
Category: Tales of Xillia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 08:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6044140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dubslider/pseuds/Dubslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a mechanical/Cyberpunk like AU, a CEO of a major robotics corporation seeks to use Milla's abilities to control elements to build better and more destructive robotics. Problem is, she won't cooperate. Using her as bait, he tries to capture Jude Mathis, a doctor who is scaling the building's floors to rescue her. Problem is, there's a mercenary in the way. Will Jude and Alvin get to Milla before she expires? Will the mad man capture Jude and persuade Milla to take his side? Will Alvin remain honest?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart is also a Weapon

**Author's Note:**

> This is a multi-ship fic hinting at Jude/Al/Milla and containing Jude/Milla as a primary ship.

Milla awakened, light headed. The smell of blood and stale air filled her nostrils and throat. She uttered a strained groan and managed to open her eyes. There was nobody there. That must have mean the machines had left for maitenance. Breathing a small sigh of relief and victory, she looked around the room. There was nothing to be found. No windows, weapons, or even a visible door. She aggressively pulled at her chains but in her weakened state it was useless.

Her vibrant magenta eyes felt colorless and drab. Her once beautiful hair was matted and filthy. Her arms and legs had cuts scattered about, and her stomach and thighs were bruised. The were trying to extort a response from her. That man...he wanted to use her to control the fickle hearts of humans, and she would not have it. Her abilities were not to be used to promote fear, especially not for any corporation who just wants to line their pockets!

In truth, she was glad she couldn't see the kind of pain she had endured. She also feared for her companion Jude. Was he safe? Was he being stupid and trying to save her? That made her blood boil. He usually listened to her, but he was stubborn as she was and it was his best and most admirable quality. She briefly was overcome by anxiety at the thought of him being hurt or killed, and suddenly her resolve was re-instated. She wasn't going to fall to this. She was going to see that silly love-puppy again and she would stop at nothing to do so.

 

* * *

 

 

He had to admit, she was putting up far more resistance than he had ever expected. Frustrated, he nearly crushed his electronic cigarette into the carpet with his leather loafers. A caretaking machine managed a look of faux-concern.

"What should we do about her, sir?" it asked, eyes whirring with the thinking that a computer typically does. He sighed in irriation. He wondered briefly if she was even worth it. With her power, he could easily subjagate the people with fear of her power should they not comply with his demands. But what use was it when the damn tool won't respond. This is why he preferred machines. They always said yes, and if they said no, the power button and scrap heap were easily located.

This one however, was proving to be quite difficult, even for a non-machine. She kept saying something about how "humans shouldn't be controlled that way". As if she weren't human. He scoffed and glanced toward the hidden door nestled beside a large sidetable and lamp. Bookshelves were SO cliche, and he would be no part of that. The CEO took a long drag from his cigarette.

"Today is the day we break her. If she doesn't stop resisting after this- she won't even be alive to do it." he said with a wicked smile so repungant that it could make people on the street many floors down feel ill. "Now come, we must prepare." he said, gesturing for the robot to follow him. Suddenly, a group of security bots burst into the room.

"S-sir! We have a problem!" they exlaimed rather frantically- it was if they were new and hadn't been accustomed to the buildings lifestyle, despite them being mechanical. Carl whipped around and with a face red with rage he screamed, "What is it!? I'm busy!" The robots glanced at each other nervously and with hopes of not being scrapped they spoke.

"Sir...there's a boy down on floor 10. He's been destroying our robots left and right, screaming something about 'I'll make sure you're safe' and such. He's been able to dodge our bullets and he's quite terrifying! We thought he would be easy since he didnt appear to have a weapon and then he just started wailing on us with his bare hands!" Carl raised a brow. He didn't know that she had a lover. That made things a lot more interesting. He smiled sweetly.

"Capture him. Alive."

 

* * *

 

 

Jude's knuckles were bloody and bruised, but the stinging left him unphased as he screamed, throwing another punch right through a machine's weakened stomach core. He used the opportunity of a cleared room to heal his wounds. Magic was inhibited here- that meant Milla was powerless and that made Jude fearful. However, his healing powers were somehow unaffected, which led him to believe they either think those abilities don't exist, or they needed them for their own robotics.

He gave himself no time to breathe, and he bolted to the next set of elevators in the bizarre hectogonal space. Getting in, he punched the button that said '20'. and began a subtle waiting game, using this chance to hone his energy for the next round. If his guess was correct, she would be on the 47th floor. No boss would put their office in the 50th floor. That is far too presumptuous. It just made sense. He ruffled the mop of his hair atop his head and took a deep breath.

"Milla, I really hope you're safe." The elevator doors slowly opened, and immediately Jude got the instinctive urge to do a sommersault leap left. Robots at the entrance opened fire in places not vital and thus his leap was in good conscience. He whipped around. Dirty playing machines, huh? The game must have changed. Perhaps he was discovered. It wouldn't have taken long- it just made sense. These robots were...larger. Way larger. Not in a height sense, but in a bulk sense. He wondered if he could destroy them. Perhaps it would have been better to just keep running, but with the staircase nowhere in sight, an elevator would be far too risky an escape. He noticed a set of elevators going down, and he raised a brow in concern but was unable to fully process before he was dodging lasers.

He had no choice. He had to destroy them. He would start with the left, then center. The lefts core looked weakest, and formation wise the center was obviously the leader of the troupe. He launched into action with two swift swallow kicks and a roundhouse on the leftmost bot, knocking it over easily. Backflipping to avoid the rain of lasers, he knocked around the second leftmost bot as a warning to get out of his way. "I'm not leaving!!" he screamed- whether they could understand him or not. Suddenly, the middle-most bot charged its weapon, which was a broad sweeping laser that Jude had...not expected at all. It began and it was rather quick. Jude couldn't find a good place to wall run, and so escaping it would be well...difficult. Before he could put his thoughts ENTIRELY together however, the robots head...slid off of its body from a clean slash. Milla?

"...Alvin!?" Jude yelped in disbelief. Alvin flashed a small grin and a hand gesture greeting before shooting down the left most robot. He swung his blade to his back and slashed an approaching machine through the core. The last robot eventually fell and Jude was speechless. Alvin approached him with a smirk.

"I knew you couldn't go through this whole building with just your hands," he said, slinging an arm over Jude's shoulder in very typical Alvin manner. He rubbed his goatee, "You needed a weapons guy." Jude pulled away. "How can I know you aren't working for them?" he said with a stern look.

"This again? Judy. Come on, you know i'm not the same guy I used to be!" he said with a furrowed brow and feigned hurt, "But you know- money solves everything. If you're worried, you could buy me out," he finished smugly. Jude sighed in frustration. He was wasting his time here. But he also knew that if those robots were anything like the ones ahead, he would need Alvin's help. "I...okay. How much?" he asked very seriously. Alvin was surprised. He didn't expect to be asked so readily. "Wow. Milla's been meaning a lot more to you lately hasn't she?" Jude sighed irritably. "Just tell me how much, we don't have time! She could be dead!"

Alvin's face became serious for a moment. Possibly even a tad morose, "We'll discuss it later. She's more important right now." he stated before turning his back and making a dash for the next set of elevators. Jude followed, and pondered how Alvin must have really felt. He couldn't possibly have cared nearly as much for Milla as he did. Could he? He shook the thought as they ran.

Rushing into the elevator before them, Alvin jammed a button leading to the 30th floor. "I don't fucking understand why these elevators suck so much, only going up 10 floors or something at a time," Alvin cursed under his breath. He looked back at Jude and grinned. "Hope you're ready, we're gonna dodge these guys and make a mad dash for the stairwell." Jude nodded in agreement. They couldn't keep taking elevators or eventually they would shut--

Suddenly, the lights in the elevator went out, and Alvin and Jude nearly toppled over as there was a very sudden stop. Jude rolled his eyes, "Great. Of course." he sarcastically snipped as Alvin was already breaking out a small flashlight. Jude's eyes widened, "You really came prepared.."

"Mercs are always prepared," Alvin mumbled as he spotted a ceiling panel that was removable, "Hey Jude- get ready." he said, holding the light in his mouth as he took out his gun and blade. He shot the space open and a machine fell through- Jude almost smashed it, but it wasn't moving. It looked to be some sort of communicative device. Jude's breathing was still as he picked it up. It was...a recorder device of some kind. Alvin walked over, "We don't have ti-" Jude stopped Alvin mid sentence with a hand gesture.

"Wait." Jude warned, and turned the device on. A projection lit up on the wall. "Hello, Jude. That is your name, right?" a nasal-like deep voice rang out through the device. Jude grimaced. The room they were looking at was dark, and stained with blood. A torture room, perhaps? The screen flickered and panned to a very exhausted looking Milla, who managed to open her eyes and with a glare she looked into the camera.

"Jude. Turn back, seriously. They're too powerful." she uttered, coughing. Jude tightened his fists, "Let her go!!" he screamed, and Alvin braced Jude's shoulder.

"Its a recording," Alvin said, considering the possibility that this was recorded perhaps an hour or so ago. The nasally voice rung out again. "What a good girlfriend, trying to keep her lover from getting hurt. Its really too bad, he may already be dead." This time it was Alvin's turn to furrow his brow in anger. "Let's go, we have to find her now." He jumped up to pull himself out of the elevator, and held a hand out to Jude. "Come on. Hey! What are you waiting fo-"

"You're not going to ask about Milla and I?" Jude looked up at Alvin with a serious expression. Alvin sighed and shook his head, "You dummy, anyone for miles could see you two were a thing. Now come on, we don't have time!" Jude bit his lip uncharacteristically for a moment before smashing the camera device with his foot, and he gripped Alvin's hand to allow himself up. They didn't have a lot of breathing space as they climbed the cords to the next floor.

 

 


End file.
